HeartLink Precure
by Lunar Falls
Summary: Ari a normal girl meets a lady and was given three rings for her kindness made by the leaders of Precure! She gave them to her friend, and the new transfer student. She meets a Pretty Cure villain on the way home as she looks at the ring. A pink bunny defends her and she turned to a Precure and meets a Precure, Cure Angel. She needs to find hearts and find the rest of her group!
1. The Precure of Swords is Born!

**Note:**

**This is a Precure that was told about in my story of Precure. so I'm will be typing up the story of how it began.  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

**Ari (Always)**

I hurried to school, I'm late again! I ran to the school and saw colorful posters of Precure everywhere. So cool! I then saw a old lady carrying lots of things to bring in her jewelry store.

"May I help you?" I asked seeing the lady.

"Yes, can you pick that bag up and into this store?" She pointed to the store.

"Of course!" I smiled happily.

I picked up the bag and helped the lady. I placed down the bag and looked at the jewelry store, how pretty! I smiled at the lady.

"Glad I can help!" I said, before I leave..

"Please take three of my treasure. For helping." The lady smiled.

"Oh I can't do that." I said though I wanted one, it isn't nice to except something.

"Oh please, I want to pay you back." She pleaded.

"Well can I have that?" I asked pointed at a ring stuck to two others.

One was pink, another was red, and the last one is blue. It was very beautiful, I could give one to Kirtsi.

"You have a good eye!" The lady praised me," It was given to me by Cure Prism and the rest of the leaders, they said to give it to a nice girl."

"Oh my, it must be precious to you, I can't take that." I gasped.

"No, they said to give it to a nice girl." The lady took it out and gave it to me.

"Thank you!" I bowed and run out to go to my school.

I looked at my watch. Almost late! I did a little sprint and... Made it!

"You're almost late again!" Kirtsi shouted at me.

"Sorry.." I grumbled.

Kirsti has red short hair and red eyes while I have pink long hair and pink eyes.

"Even when a new student is in our class!" She scolded at me.

I laughed nervously and hurried to our class. Our class calm down as the teacher came in with a beautiful girl. She had beautiful blond hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Class this is Halo Hearts." She said and pointed to the girl.

"Please take care of me." She bowed and sat at her sit.

After class ended she was crowd and was trying to get out.

"Please everybody!" I shouted to make way.

"It's the student council president and the vice president!" The students exclaimed and make way.

"Thank you!" I smiled as I reached for Halos hand," Hello I'm Ari! I'm the president and in your class! This is Kirtsi the vice president."

"Thank you..." She muttered and went with me.

"So anyway..." I said as we walk home with her," You like Precure?"

She looked shocked for a moment.. And then smiled at me.

"Of course!" She smiled happily," They are so cool!"

"Oh right!" I said remembering the rings," Here one for you Kirtsi, and for you this blue one!"

I took out the rings and gave one to Kirtsi and Halo, I kept the pink one.

"These rings was given to me by a lady! She said they were from the Precure leaders!" I smiled happily," This means we are friends!"

"Friends?" She looked at me and then smiled," Friends!"

We laughed and then when our separated ways home. I admired the ring and look at it in an angle.. Cure Link? Well it was from Precure! Must be a new Precure who helped the most on this ring! Then I looked at the pink jewel closely and saw a bunny on it! So cute!

"There you are future Precure!" A lady with green hair and green eyes," I'm Gred!" (Greed)

"Huh? Me?" I asked and pointed to me.

"Yes, you got the ring of a Precure!" She pointed," Now I must destroy you!"

"Not happening!" A girl voice said.

Who was that? Then a pink bunny jumped out and was in my arms.

"You destroyed my home!" She shouted angrily," I won't allowed you to destroy Earth!"

"Really?" the lady asked.

The bunny jumped out and growled.

"Well them.. Fearful come out!" She shouted and throw a black disc at a tree.

The tree came to life and have red angry eyes. Its beautiful green leaves turned black in front of my eyes. I couldn't believe it.

"Fearful Tree!" It shouted and threw it leaves at the bunny, the leaves became sharp in the air as it got closer the to the bunny.

"No!" I shouted and grabbed the bunny and run to the other side.

"What? Human you must run!" It shouted.

"No! Using beautiful nature to turned happy things to fearful things. I wont forgive you!" I shouted angrily.

Then a bright light shone around me.

"The Precure transformation has started!" The bunny said and when back to my ring. The ring made a pink heart. I grabbed it and the pink diamond on my ring was gone. I placed on the empty ring as it glowed brightly.

"Link My Heart!" I shouted as I turned into a Precure.

My haired was tied up like pigtails and was a darker shade of pink. One side of the pigtails were tied up by a heart and the other was tied up with two small swords crossing. My clothes were turned to a Cure Heart like clothes, except it has more pink. My boots appeared with wings on it. My gloves on one side was long and the other was short. I heart earrings popping as my eyes glittered. I them remembered what was on my ring.

"The master of swords and saving, Cure Link!" I shouted.

"Cure Link!" The bunny shouted from my ring.

"Are you ok?" I asked it.

I looked at the ring and thought how Gred bullied her. I looked at Gred with angry look

"Another Precure!" Gred growled angrily.

"How dare you hurt a sweet bunny and a beautiful tree!" I shouted and looked at the Tree.

"Fearful Tree!" The tree shouted and threw an another wave of leaves.

"Sword Explosion!" I said as a small pat came.

I patted the pat lightly and swords appeared around me.

"Shot!" I shouted and pointed at the tree.

"That is a minor attack to weakening it." The bunny explained to me.

"So you are very good.." Gred muttered and stuffed candy in her mouth.

I landed a kick on it and got hit and fell against a wall.

"Cure Link!" The bunny shouted worried.

"Ow..." I groaned as the tree came closer.

"Haha! What a weak Precure! I guess you are the new weakest Precure after Cure Blossom!" Gred crackled.

"There is no Precure that is weak. You see Cure Blossom has grown." A blue haired girl with a halo on her head.

"That is Cur-"I said with no strength.

"The good will of a young girl, Cure Angel!" She shouted.

"Cure Angel.. The strongest solo Precure..." Gred muttered angrily.

"Heavenly Flute!" Cure Angel shouted and put her hand in the sky as her flute appeared," Soulful Melody!"

She played it so well... I feel as my wounds are nothing, she has the power like Cure Honey..

"Alright!" I smiled and stood up.

"Cure Link! You are ok!" The bunny said excited.

"I'm never going to quit now!" I shouted with a grin.

"My work here is done.." Cure Angel then disappeared as she jumped away.

"Ha! Without Cure Angel, you won't win!" Gred shouted," Fearful Tree, go!"

I kicked it and punched it as hard as I can, thinking about happy times.

"Here is the Link Pad!" The bunny shouted," It's reacting to your emotions!"

"Link Pad! Sword Dance!" I shouted ending my attacks.

It hit the tree as it then slowly turn to a normal tree. A small heart came to me. Gred them disappeared with a angry face.

"A Heart Linker!" The bunny shouted as she turned back to a bunny.

I turned to normal and the bunny gave me the heart.

"Put it on your ring." The bunny said.

I took it from its tiny paws and I put it on my ring. It disappeared and it glowed a little.

"Every time you collect 6 hearts, it turns to a Heart Link bracelet. Then it goes to the 8 queens of love." The bunny explained.

"48.. So I'm Ari, who are you?" I asked picking it up.

"Oh right! I'm Love!" The bunny looked up at me and at the ring," Who did you gave the other two rings?"

"My friends." I said," Doesn't that mean that they are going to be Precure?"

"Maybe in the future." Love said thinking.

"We should see it." I said running to my house.

I'm a Precure.. I can't wait to see what comes next! But I feel as someone is watching me now. I'm happy to be one, but must be careful or something bad will happened to me.


	2. The Precure of the Love Hoilday is Born!

**Ari**

I hurried to school once again, almost late...

"Ari you're almost there!" Kirtsi exclaimed waving.

I put a little more speed into it... Made it!

"Again?" Kirtsi sighed at me and smiled," This time you were almost late, what happened?"

"Ummm..." I said trying to get an explanation.

Last night I was busy with Love, the bunny name, who was telling me what to do as Precure.

The bell rang and Kirtsi grabbed my arm and ran. Her blue ring sparkling in the sun. She is a Precure too, I thought, but she needs to unlock her potential.

We sat in the class and I looked at Halo, she wore her ring I gave her.. She must be it too. She glared back at me and smiled a bit and looked at her bag, it had a cute little thing for a phone.

When class was over Love started to talk.

"Who are the other Precure?" Love exclaimed at me.

"My friends Halo and Kirtsi." I whispered to her.

"Well, how are we going to tell them?" Love asked.

"We have to go straight to it!" I pointed.

"You are very straightforward, wish you were better at studying." Love muttered.

I looked at her angrily and sighed, I do have good grades it just that I don't studied a lot and had a frustrating time on our test today.

I ran to find Halo or Kirtsi to tell them this news. When I came across two kids, a boy and a girl fighting. (Fearful can turn anything or someone to a Fearful Monster.)

"Give it!" The girl cried.

"No!" The boy laughed.

"Stop!" I shouted and got in the middle.

"Get out of here! This is not your business!" The boy growled.

"It is my business! Bullying a girl is not forgivable!" I shouted and calmed down a bit," Why won't you give it back to her?"

"Here." The boy said angrily.

"What do we said?" I asked him.

"Sorry.." He ran away.

"Thank you for getting back my Precure doll." The girl hugged me.

"Who is the Cure?" I asked her, must be a leader, those leaders sold a lot.

"Cure Link! She isn't in a group yet though. But she is the only one in HeartLink though." She showed it to me.

I smiled because it was me, I patted her and ran to fine Kirsti since I now think that Halo gone home and I do not know where she lives.

"Ari!" Kirsti shouted and waved.

"Kirsti!" I shouted happily and ran to her.

"Did you heard? A new Precure is born. 'The master of swords and saving, Cure Link!' Is her phrase!" Kirsti smiled," I know you like Precure a lot."

"Yeah..." I tried to fine a quick way...," So this may be shocking but-"

"Fearful Hat!" A hat shouted.

"Fearful!" Kirsti gasped.

"Scared of that big girl!-fear. Shouldn't have done that!-fear!" It shouted.

"It was that kid earlier!" Love shouted from my ring.

"Who said that?" Kirsti looked around.

"Kirsti run! I got this." I said getting really.

I tapped my ring and got the heart.

"Link My Heart!" I shouted as I transform.

"Go Kirsti!" Love shouted while I transform.

"Ar-i is C-cure Li-ink..." She stayed back in shock," I never that you were a Precure.."

"The master of swords and saving, Cure Link!" I shouted and started to attack it.

"Ar- Cure Link be careful!" Kirsti said with worried eyes.

"Kid, no need to be afraid!" I shouted and got out of the way when it landed a punch," You shouldn't do this if you are afraid!"

"I'm too scare!-fear!" It exclaimed and punched me into a wall.

"Cure Link!" Kirsti run toward me.

I got up and fell down again weary.

"Show yourself!" I growled the one who created this.

"Pf.. You are no fun..." A small girl with the same hair and eyes as Gred," I'm Frea." (people do not like being called freak, so it is fear to them)

"You are the one who cause him pain!" I shouted and hold my arm.

"So what?" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't disrespect my friends!" Kirsti shouted at Frea," I been hearding voices in my head about me being Precure. Some other things about Precure, a mysterious savior. But this is my destiny!"

"Good job!" Her ring talked.

"You were the voice in my head.." Kirsti smiled at it," Destiny!"

As she shined I smiled happily as my body felt heal.

"Link My Heart!" Kirsti shouted as she changed.

Her red hair was tied up in a ponytail with a red bow with a heart linking with another. Her dress had a Cure Rouge look with hearts. She had red and lighter red boots. She opened her eyes and say her phrase.

"The holiday of love, Cure Valentine!" She posed and said it.

"Cure Valentine!" I shouted happily as I stand up.

"Cure Link, let's clean the Fearful Heart together!" Cure Valentine smile and hold her hand.

I nodded and looked at the Fearful.

"Link Pad! Sword Dance!" I shouted as the pad appeared.

"Destiny give me the power you mention!" Cure Valentine said quickly.

"Here!" Destiny shouted.

"Love! Love Valentine Colors!" Cure Valentine shouted with red, pink, and white everywhere.

As it shoot at the monster Frea disappeared.

We rushed over and I catches the boy. He woke up and looked surprised.

"Cure Link.. And who are you?" He pointed at Cure Valentine.

"This is a new Precure, Cure Valentine, she save you." I smiled lightly.

"Thank you, I wish I haven't been so scared." He muttered.

"Everyone is afraid of something." I said slowly," Even Precure, but we overcome it too become stronger."

"Thank you!" He smile and run back home.

We turned back to normal and walked back to our home.

"You are Cure Link eh?" Kirsti looked at me.

"Yeah." I smiled back.

"Yeah, yeah. I actually thought you might be her." She said stopping," I always thought you were one before."

"Your secret is hard to keep it with your careless activities." Love muttered.

"Hey!" I shouted angrily.

They all laughed and we walked to our separated ways home.

**Somebody**

"Cure Link, eh?" Someone said," You have a good happiness. Cute too. But I need to destroy like the others."

He hold up variables of items as he grinned.

"Hey it's you!" He turned around and saw Yes! Precure 5 with Milky Rose.

"Cure Dream, here to meet your doom?" He grinned.

"Yeah right!" Cure Dream shouted," Let's go!

Yes! Precure 5 Gogo started chasing that guy.


	3. The Strange New Boy!

**Two hearts now,**

**Ari**

"Not again!" Love shouted as I run to my school.

"Sorry!" I shouted as I run.

"This wouldn't happened if you wouldn't just sleep at nine!" Love shouted as I heard footsteps.

I turn to a corner and turned right and bump into a light blue haired boy, he wore the boy uniform for my school.

"Sorry!" I shouted and looked down, he was so cute!

I reached out my hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks." He muttered and when to the direction of where I'm going.

I quickly run and find Kirsti standing by the gate along with the other members of student council seeing waiting if I'm late, they will mark it.

"Hurry!" She shouted and saw the boy in front of me and held a confused look on her.

"Yes!" I shouted as I made it once again.

"You should get here earlier. If you don't come it will give me a heart attack." Kirsti sighed," Anyway the boy."

"I don't know who he is." I turned around to see if he is there, he wasn't there," I just ran into him."

"Well, as the president here, you should get to know him." Kirsti looked at me and smiled," Or you planned it already?"

"Of course!" I smiled happily and when to our class.

"Of course..." Kirsti sighed and smiled at me as we when to our class.

"Today we are presenting a new student!" The teacher smiled and showed him...

"Eh!?" I accidentally shouted out loud.

"What's wrong, Prez?" One of my classmate asked.

"Sorry, it just I bumped into him earlier today, and was surprised when he was in our class." I laughed nervously.

"I'm Ace." He saw staring at me. (Give you a hint on who he is.. PCH, tell me in the comment section if you might know!)

After class he was crowded because from what I heard he is pretty cute or cool.

"What is it about love anyway?" Kirsti sighed and walked to our homes.

"Says the holiday of love Precure." I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Kirsti looked at me and laughed," Well my suspicious about him that is not normal now. My trust meter is going down. But he seems pretty nice."

"L-Ari." Halo head pointed out of noway.

"Ah!" I shouted," Oh it's you Halo!"

"Please be careful of Ace." Halo said," I'm not sure why but my Cur-senses are going off."

She ran off to her way home.

"Halo is sure mysterious." Kirsti said and frowned," Wonder why be careful?"

"Yeah.." I frowned and looked at a tree," And she was pausing too.. L-Ari? Cur-sense? I'm confuse.."

Something jumped.

"What was that?!" Kirsti shouted and got ready.

"Stop you!" A voice said. (it's not that PCH guy, it someone else, if I put him here now, you would know the answer)

"Sounds like a Fearful!" Destiny shouted," Transform!"

"Link My Heart!" We both shouted and transform.

"The master of saving and swords, Cure Link!" I shouted.

"The holiday of love, Cure Valentine!" Kirsti shouted.

"Linking hearts one by one, to see the shining smiles of happiness, HeartLink Precure!" We both shouted.

"What did we said?" I asked.

"It something we say to tell who we are." Love answered.

"Let's go!" Cure Valentine shouted a run to the trees.

"Stop it!" The voice shouted again.

"Who will make me?" A girl voice laughed.

"I hate Precure!-fear!" The Fearful shouted.

"Hate Precure?" I asked quietly to myself.

We ran and jumped to tree to tree.

"Cure Black, White, Shiny Luminous, the first of Precure in decades. You shall be the first!" The girl laughed.

"Frea!" I shouted angrily.

"You again!? You are so..." Frea stopped and looked at the Cure Black, Wite, and Shiny Luminous.

"Cure Link and Valentine! We heard a lot!" Black smiled and gave us a thumbs up.

Cure Black was so kind and so cool, I smiled at her.

"You get the Fearful, we will get Frea." cure White smiled and jumped to Frea.

"Got it!" Cure Valentine and I shouted and went after the Fearful.

We attacked the Fearful and hear behind us Cure Black shouting.

"Why do you hate Precure!?" I finally shouted at the Fearful.

The Fearful grabbed both of our legs and spin us around.

"Ahhhh!" Cure Valentine shouted dizzy.

"I hate Precure!-fear Because my sister became one, never told me which Precure, and never spends with me!-fear!" It shouted.

"Sister Precure..." I muttered and tried to get my feet out.

"Precure Heart Explosion!" Cure Valentine screamed out," Shot!"

Hearts hit the Fearful, it let us go and started to something.. How didn't I notice before?! It was a Precure Doll Fearful! It was.. Cure Angel..

"Dark Angel!-fear!" The fearful shouted and shouted black halo.

"Ah!" Cure Valentine shouted as she dodged the halos.

"She can't tell you because Precures' identity has to always be secret! If you tell your friends they will never believe you! Or they will crowd your sister and you will never be able to see her as much you love her!" I shouted," Link Pad! Sword Dance!"

"Fear-.." The Fearful shouted slowly.

A Heart Linker appeared and when to my ring, three now.

"Good job!" Cure Valentine hugged me happily.

"Gr.." Frea growled loudly as she was trapped by Cure Black, Cure White, and Shiny Lumiuous.

"Its over!" Cure Black growled at Frea.

Frea them disappeared.

"Good job you too." Cure White smiled at us.

"Since we are Precure now, can you tell us your identity?" I asked.

"Sure, I-" Cure Black was interrupt by a laugh.

"It's him!" Shiny Luminous gasped and pointed to the moving trees.

"Sorry guys, we had to go!" Cure Black waved.

"Who is he?!" I shouted and waved.

But she didn't replied, she couldn't heard me.

"The girl!" Cure Valentine remembered and picked her up.

"Are you ok?" I asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah.." She then smile," Precure! I promise to never be afraid of things like this!"

"Good!" I patted her.

She ran and shouted 'I was save by Precure' or something like that..

"Love." I hugged Love in her bunny form and turned back to normal.

Kirsti did the same and smile at me.

"We do what HeartLink wants, 'Linking hearts one by one." She waited for me to say the rest.

"To see the shining smiles of happiness." I smiled back her.

"HeartLink Precure!" We shouted together.

**Somebody POV**

"I suspect it... They are Precure..." He said turning around slowly to see if any Precure are on his tail.


	4. Hard to Get to!

**Ari**

I was walking with Kirsti as our school end, then a sudden thought occur to me.

"Kirtsi." I sighed and frowned,"I should get to know, Ace. I wasn't able to see him because he is always crowded."

"Yeah, I been wanting to get to know him too." Kirsti sighed and look over to Ace as he was being crowded.

"Yeah, but Halo said not to get close to him. " Ari looked over to Halo.

She smiled at me and looked coldy at Ace.

"Bye Ari! I just remember that today was going to be half off in our flower shop! There will be lots of people! " Kirtsi ran and waved to me.

Oh yeah, Kirtsi mom and dad are florists and shd has a older brother and younger brother, that is where she gets most her tomboy attitude.

"Bye!" I shouted happily and waved.

"I don't like Ace either..." Love whispered to me.

"Why?" I asked confused," He seems like a good person.

"But something tells me that he has a powerful brother before." Love whispered again.

"Before?" I questioned again.

"Meaning he probably died or run away." Love sighed looked at Ace.

"So anyway, who are the 8 queens of love?" I asked Love," What happened to them?"

"Well Fearful." Love looked at me and I nodded," Trouble did something that lose the link to know what is happening. One by one they got rid of the link. When it did the queens were afraid, Fear, they were so afraid they turn to stone, but one queen, before she turned to stone, she grant Destiny and I powers to give to the legendary warriors of Precure! And she us. The Fearful People they use Heart Linkers, since it is a fuel for happiness, but in the wrong hands, it also became a fuel for fear."

"The backstory is very interest..." I nodded and narrowed my eyes.

"Is that what you think of the story?!" Love yelled at me," It's supposed to be scary!"

"Then I would be. Supply for Fearfuls then." I looked confused.

"You confuse me sometimes..." Love sighed.

We walked around for a bit, I want to get some fresh air. And I heard panting and footsteps in running motion.

**Ace**

I sighed and frowned as Ari, or Cure Link, walked farther away. I needed to get close to her and Valentine, but with this mortals it will be impossible. Guess I have to run, and get to know her, and blah blah.

My leader told me if I fail, I would end up like my older brother, dead, but I wasn't sure if he was dead, he probably run away. I didn't wanted to remember, as my target walked farther away, I couldn't up like him. I became a Fearful to avenge him. All the Precure'ss that I have captured, and their transformation items.

Well enough of that... I sprinted to find her.

"Ace wait!" Girls whined and chased after me.

Nope, I refused to stop, if I did I don't want to get lecture again by the best Fearful runny, Gred, I don't know how she can run so fast, when her pockets are full of money, eat lots of sweets, and wear so much jewelry. She is also shinny, for some reason, after eating, wearing, chparrying her greediness items around.

"Ow!" I yelped.

My shoulder was red from hitting a tree branches, it was pointy, my shoulder ache with pain, it was red, and was it blood? I didn't know, but I couldn't feel fear, since I was created by it.

"Ace?" Ari looked confused and her eyes widen when she saw my injure arm and girls behind me.

Ari then grabbed my arm and pulled me and ran. She holded my hand as she find me a hiding place.

She doesn't suspect that I'm a Fearful? She letting her guard down, too easy. But her happiness levels are far beyond normal for a human or Precure. If I battle her now, she will overtake me alone. The only way is to get to know her, and get her to lower her guard down mode with me.

"Are you ok?" Ari asked looking at my shoulder.

"Yeah." I sighed and realized she had my hand.

I quickly moved it, and Ari just smile.

"Be careful. So glad I have a first aid kit with me." She laughed and grab it out.

"Why do you have one anyway?" I asked when she took some pads, medicine, and bandages.

"Well I trip a lot and fall going home. I'm such a klutz!" She smiled and laughed.

She just call herself a klutz? Is she even legal to be a Precure? Like I said before, her happiness levels are far beyond humans and Precure.

"Ow.." I groaned as she put the medicine on.

"Yeah, I know when pains like these with little blood and very red hurt when medicine is put on." She clean the rest off with the pads.

Whoa, her face is close to mine.. What does that matter?!

"And done!" Ari said placing the bandage to where the blood started.

"You are really good." I said, why did I praised her?!

"Thanks! My father is a doctor!" She smiled again.

"So..." I said with this strange silent.

"I know!" She stranded up so suddenly that it caught me off guard," Why don't I show you around town?"

"I guess that will be fine..." I nodded and stand up.

We walked to a toy store that was selling.. Ugggghhh, Precure... This succckkkksss...

"Precure is just awesome! Right?" She looked at me.

She praising herself? Well she has to hide it.

"Yeah, I guess?" I said.

Everyone loves Precure so I have to play it too, but my mouth hurts just from saying that.

"Want to buy something?" Ari asked me.

"I guess, but I don't have money." Isighed and I wished I had more money since he defeated the most Cures.

"We can just browse." Ari tugged my hand and when in.

She is so pushy, in a nice mortal, Precure, human way?

"Wow!" Ari eyes twinkled and was so sparkly.

She acts like a kid, like other pinks.

"This is so pretty, so cool!" She commented on the toys she pick up."Yeah." I folded my arms this was boring.

"Hmmm..." She hold up a red rubber bracelet and looked at it.

She then took it to a cashier, she gave the cashier money and we both when out the store.

"Here you go!" She grab me the red rubber bracelet.

"For me?" I asked holding it.

The color was red, my favorite, and it say Ace.

"Well, I have feelings what people like! The colors or kinds of toys." She smiled at me.

Meaning I'm easy to read, she doesn't even know who am I and she brought me something! I felt my face going to a light pink.

"How about if you try some takoyai? I know a great place!" She shouted happily.

"Sure..." I sighed, she has lots of energy, I can't keep up.

As we walked to a place, my mind when to Cure Black, White, and Shiny Luminous, this was there territory.

Anyway we when to a takoyai stand has a orange haired girl with a lacrosse stick. Another one that was beside her, had black straight hair. The lady who was cooking takoyai, had her hair in a small ponytail and brown hair, her assistant was a girl with blond hair in a braid.

"I would like six boxes of takoyai!" She said to the lady.

"Nagisa has a big appetite as ever!" The blond braid smiled.

"I did had a big game today, Hikari!" Nagisa smiled and scolded.

"You have to slow down though." The black haired one said," Last time you choked so much."

Nagisa laughed and saw us.

"Hi!" She waved at us.

"Hello!" Ari replied with a smile.

"This seems strangely familiar." The black haired one sighed.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Nagisa! This is Honoka, this is Hikari, and you made guess this is Akand, by the sign!" She shouted happily.

"I'm Ari! This is Ace, nice to meet you too!" Ari holded out her hand.

Nagisa hold out her hand and they shake hands.

"Hope we see you something later!" Honoka waved us bye.

"So what you want?" Akane smiled.

"Seven boxes of takoyai!" Ari shouted.

"..." I stared at her.

"I was going to bring home for the dogs!" Ari pouted at me.

"Sorry." I said as I sighed.

"Here you go!" Akane gave it to us.

Ari handed the money and we walked to the direction of her house. Her phone ringed...

**Kirsti (need to not bore you..)**

Wow today was crazy! I meet four strangely color girls in the flower shop!

"Mom! I'm here!" I shouted and ran before the crowd get there.

"Sweetie, help your brothers with placing the flowers outside." Mom pointed to the blue and pink flowers.

"Sure!" I say and smiled.

I picked up the pink flower one and saw my beothers doing the same wit. The other flowers.

"Blue!" I shouted my older brother name.

"I'm right over here, no need to shout!" Blue shouted back at me.

Blue my older brother, he had black hair and eyes, he is very smart and athletic, he looked very angry.

And my younger brother, Ben, had blond hair and green eyes, he asks like my brother.

"I like to ask what is the flower language for poinsettia?" I asked him.

"Hmm.. I don't-" My brother was interrupted.

"May I answer it?" A girl with long pigtails asked.

She came with a zigzag haired girl with blue hair, a girl with short blond hair, I know that since I'm also a tomboy, and an older girl with glasses with long purple hair.

"Yes you may!" I shouted happily.

"It means 'Heart burning with passion.' It would well suit for a red Precure." The pink haired one smiled.

I froze, I'm a red Precure, does she suspect me? Well if she does, she can't tell right?

"Who are you?" My younger brother asked.

"I'm Tsubomi, this is my friend, Erika, Itsuki, and Yuri." She smiled at us and pointed to each one.

"I'm Kristi then, this is Blue and Ben." I did the same with my brothers," You seem to know a lot about flowers."

"My family owns a flower shop somewhere far from here." Tsubomi pointed.

"Cool!" I smiled at Tsuibomi.

I picked a flower we didn't need and it was a strawberry blossom. I know the meaning of that.

"Here you go!" I said giving her a small plant of strawberry blossom.

"Strawberry blossom.. love and admiration." Tsubomi smiled and took it," Thank you! Hope we meet again!"

They walked straight ahead and keep on talking. After a while they left people gathered to get the half off. Then it was over, I wonder if Ari is ok...

I took out my mom and called Ari.

"Hello?" Ari asked from the other line.

I heard a muttered Saying who is it.

"Who else is with you?" I asked when I heard the mumbled.

"It's Ace." Ari replied

"Ace?!" I shouted almost choking.

"Yep, I save him from crazy fans." Ari sighed, I know she smiled from that voice.

"Shut up." Ace said from the distance on the phone.

"Anyway, where are you now?" I asked Ari," Is it ok if I come along too?"

"I'm by my house. Eating takoyai." She said and pick a takoyai and ate it," Yur cam carm."

"Don't talk with your mouth open!" I scolded," Well see you later!"

I run to Ari's house and saw them eating the dogs she had, were very big and white as always, one was Cotton and the other was Candy.. Hey! Ari name them when she was five and she eating cotton candy at that time!

"Hello Ari!" I shouted and hugged her.

"Want one?" She asked showing the takoyai.

"Yeah." I took one and put it in my mouth.

"So Ace, who are your parents?" I asked him.

"Ummm..." He said...

**Ace**

"Ummm..." I said.

I can't tell them my parents were Dark and Fear... Just them my phone ring.

"Got to take this." I told them.

They nodded and Ari petted her dogs.

"Ello?" I said on the phone far from the Cures, so they won't heard.

"What are you doing?!" Frea yelled.

"What do you mean?" I asked Frea angrily.

"Falling for a Cure?!" Frea yelled again.

"Calm down and eat candy." Gred said from the phone.

"Yummm... Anyway you are falling for Cure Link, right?" Frea calmed a bit.

"No!" I said slightly blushing.

"Why are you with her?" Frea asked, I see her smirking just now.

"Gathering information, beside she is very powerful in happiness meters, not sure if I can handle it. Had to say those words too..." I groaned.

"Poor thing! You know I will take pity on you, since they ask your parents, I will distract them, while you run and destroy another Cure, k?" Frea asked as I heard her chewing bubble gum.

"While you at it can you give me chocolate?" I asked Frea.

"Ughhhhhh.. Fineeee." Frea growled and hang up.

I turned around and saw Halos behind me.

"Umm.." I stared at her awkwardly.

"..." She stared back.

I thinkkkkk she found out.

"You be glad I'm sparing your life. I can't let others find out of my identity." Halos pointed at me," I will be watching you if you do anything to my precious friends."

"Yeah, yeah heard those words before. What the point of love and friendship and blah blah?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I thought you would know hanging around Ari." Halos folded her arms and smirk.

"That was merely to let her guard down." I growled.

"Whatever fits your fancy." She walked away.

She is a Precure, I know that, but I didn't know which. It could be Cure Wings, Cure Art, Cure Sliver, or Cure Angel.

"Frea ya here yet?" I shouted to the forest.

"Yeah yeah. Hers your chocolate." Frea muttered and walked to where the Precure were.

"Wait a sec, this chocolate expired five days andddd she gone." I sighed and threw it away.

I used my magic to change to my clothes, time to hunt Precure...


	5. The Precure's New Power!

**Ari**

"Kirtsi!" I yelped as I saw a bush Fearful after us.

"What is it-Ahhhh!?" She asked annoyed at first and saw the Fearful and screamed.

"Let's go!" I shouted and got really.

"Link My Heart!" We both shouted

"The master of swords, Cure Link!" I shouted.

"The holiday of love, Cure Valentine!" Cure Valentine shouted.

"Linking hearts one by one, to see the shining smile of happiness, HeartLink Precure!" We both shouted.

"Haha!" Frea yelled as she appeared.

I growled at Frea and kicked the monster. The bush then dodge it by getting a hole in the stomach. I missed!

"Ahhhh!" I shouted as I kicked a wall.

"Precure Heart Explosion!" Cure Valentine shouted before I could get hit by the Fearful.

Fearful jumped out of the way, Cure Valentine looked shocked.

"Precure Courage Overload!" I shouted an attack.

A Red and Pink cloud come and turned into a fist. It tried to punch the Fearful at it. The Fearful keep dodging it.

"I can't hit it!" I shouted as I stopped the power.

Then I heard someone saying that the chocolate was five days old or something. Frea sneered at that comment.

"Its because I use two HeartLinkers! You can't defeat this!" Frea laughed at us.

I soon as I heard that, I grew angry. I can fall here! There are people waiting for the light! People supporting Precure..

"Link, it ok, when we fall we get back up!" Cure Valentine comforted me.

"Yes!" I shouted happily.

"What a waste of energy!" Frea scolded at us.

"No, nothing you do is ever a waste of time. Saving, helping, never a waste..." I look down," Nothing a waste of time!"

I shouted all my passionate and happy feelings into these words.

A light shone and a machine thing appeared? It when in front of me.

"HeartLink Jewel Store!" Destiny shouted happily.

I quickly looked at it, a clear sphere head, a store hole on the button, and three cranes on the sides.

I looked at Cure Valentine, we smiled, we knew what we have to do.

I grabbed one of the crane, and Valentine grabbed the other. We spinned it around. The clear sphere shake and colorful pearls started to appeared. Inside it the pearls started to go around in a circle.

"The dark light in your heart..." Cure Valentine said slowly.

"Shall be vanish by our bright light!" I shouted next.

"Precure Rainbow Twister!" We both shouted," Link! Valentine!"

A twister with little rainbow orbs came at the Fearful. It hit it and it floated up.

"Fearful~" The Fearful said peacefully.

"Ahhhh!" Frea growled angrily and disappeared.

"Yes!" I shouted and we detranform.

I run and catch the HeartLink Jewel Store, along with the two HeartLinkers. I also saw orbs floating around it. I grabbed them too, I opened my hands up, and saw five glowing orbs.

"Those are jewel coins." Love explained,"They are use to buy new attacks for the jewel store."

"But what are these three holes?" I asked confused.

"You put three whatever you want, and you crane the handle, them it turns to a beautiful jewel bracelet." Destiny explained the other half," Put two of the HeartLinker in each of them. Then turn the crane, and the HeartLinker bracelet goes to the no longer frozen queen of love!"

"Cool!" I said happily.

Kirsti started to look around.. Why again?

"Where is Ace?" Kirtsi asked and pointed to where he previously sat," He was here, then got a call."

"He probably run away in terror." I suggested and sighed.

"Well see you tomm-" Kirtsi was interrupted by a sudden voice.

"Attention Pretty Cure fans and Pretty Cure, there is a powerful enemy by the name of -bz-bz zzz- he took out ten Cures today. I recieved information that will surprised all of you." Mako the Pretty Cure news woman," He is after HeartLink Precure!"

My eyes widen in terror, why is that gut after us. We can't defeated him! Ten Cures...

"Oh no.." Kirsti muttered with wide eyes.

"What do we do?" I said in terror.

"Don't be scared!" Love shouted," You will be turn into a Fearful!"

"You are right." I said trying to calm down.

"We can't just give up too." Kirsti sighed in frustration.

"We can't! But we need a little break once in a while too." I sighed," I like for us to team up with other Precure. But we only see teams of them."

"Cure Angel?" Kirsti suggested.

"That alright, but I haven't saw her for a while. And plus Halos is one too. But she always disappearing on us." I sighed unhappily but them smile," I remember! Precure are most powerful when supported most and friendship of their team!"

"Of course! But how can we do that?" Kirsti asked me.

"There!" I pointed to a sheet.

It a game to be play soon, in two days? Yeah, so in teams of two, they work on teamwork and friendship. Winners get the Precure Enveloper. It a thing to send your fan mail to Precure. They cost so much too!

"Let go then!" Kirsti smiled at me happily.

**Someone that was on tv**

"Precure Enveloper?" He smiled evilly," I can use that to track down all the best Precure. I will defeated HeartLink first thought."

He stranded on a tree above HeartLink Precure, but feels a thorn like thing pricking his heart.. Wait a sec he doesn't have a heart.

"Found you!" Cure Peach said from Fresh! Precure.

"You know you can't defeated me and I can't defeat you, so what the point." He turned around.

"The point is to destroy unhappy things!" Cure Passion looked at him in the eye.

"I'm after a smaller prey right now." He turned around.

"Oh, then. I will see you la-" Peach said stupidly.

"Peach! He is after HeartLink! They are new and only a group of two!" Berry scolded.

"Oh right. Let go!" Peach shouted and run after the guy.


	6. Precure All Stars: Trapped in Space!

**Ari**

As I hurried to the train to participate in the games for the Precure Enveloper.

"This is so cool!" I shouted as I ran to the train station.

"Wait! Which train is it?" Kirsti asked as she grabbed my hand.

"Oh right..." I said embarrassed.

"Which train is it?" A girl with short brownish blond hair with overalls asked a pink haired girl with a ponytail.

"I don't know.." She muttered flipping the map on all sides.

"It was our fault for letting Megumi handle it..." A purple haired girl sighed.

"Do you think they are going to the contest?" I asked Kirsti.

"Most likely." She whispered back.

The blue haired one saw us staring at her and hides behind the pink one named Megumi.

"What's wrong, Hime?" She asked the blue one.

She turned and saw us and smiled.

"Hello!" She came up and shakes my hand.

I loved her nice personally.

"Hello!" I replied and smiled big.

"I'm Megumi." She said and pointed at her friends," That is Hime, Iona, and Yuyo."

"I'm Ari, and this is Kirsti!" I said happily.

"You are just like-" Megumi smiled happily.

"Me?!" I said happily.

As Kirsti and Megumi's friend sighed and smiled.

"What are you looking for?" I asked looking at the map," The contest?"

"Yeah! It is so-" She frowned and then smiled.

"Hard to figured out?!" I said finishing her sentence.

"Yesss!" Megumi squealed happily.

We were as if we are the same! She was so cute too!

"I remembered the sign, Ari." Kirsti smiled at me.

"Where is it?" I asked putting my hand on my head.

"It's by Train 7!" She smiled and turned to the others," Please come with us!"

"Sure!" Megumi answered happily.

Together we walked to Train 7 and got on. We talked to them happily and about Precure.

"HeartLink Precure, has only two, but very powerful! But they are targeted by-" Yuyo was cut off my the loudspeaker.

"We arrived at the destination please get off." The loudspeaker announced.

"Well good luck!" Megumi smiled at me and waved as she walked to find her spot.

"You are not playing?" I asked.

"No we are just watching! If you look for us, we will be at the food court!" She smiled at me.

"Always thinking of food..." Iona sighed and looked at us with a smile.

As we waved good bye, I smiled joyfully.

"Do you think everybody here?" I asked Kirtsi.

"Maybe, it is the Precure Enveloper, to message Precure, so awesome..." Kirsti said dreamily and then had a straight face," Do you think Ace is here too?"

"Maybe, but when I took him to a store, with some Precure toys in the front, I thought I saw an angry face." I said remembering that time.

I wasn't paying a attention and bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" A girl with colorful hair and eyes.

She had a name tag with the name Crystal. She probably works here.

"It's ok!" I smiled at her.

"She is so pretty..." Kirsti whispered to me when we went to the rooms.

The rooms is where you will go to be able to play in the games. We have to go in there change to the uniform in their and walk out. There are lots of events but I don't really know a lot.

(Just to let you know, the main Precures, like Max Heart, Splash Star, and so on won't be playing in the games, but watching or helping in the games.)

"Hello, you are here to sign up right?" A girl with long red brownish hair asked and looked at the uniform knowing that.

She was shortish and wore a red dress. Behind her was a baby and a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes." I said staring at the baby.

"Oh she our sister." She smiled at us.

"You are all sisters?" Kirsti asked.

"Yep! I'm Regina! These two are Aguri and Ai." She poinetd to each," What is your names?"

"I'm Ari and this is Kirsti." I pointed to Kirsti and me.

"Here your number! Good luck!" Aguri smiled and waved.

"Our number is.. 76 group." Kirsti eyes widen.

"I know a lot of people playing!" I squealed," This means a lot of people love Precure!"

"This maybe hard to get to it.." Kirsti sighed and smile.

We walked around the arena as we wait for the games to start.

"Oh look!" I yelled and pointed.

"A gift shop?" Kirsti looked at me confused.

"Yeah!" I pulled Kirsti hand," I wanna buy something!"

"You are so childish.." Kirsti muttered.

I run over there and saw three people there.

A guy with brown hair and brown eyes looking around.

"Where is she?" He grumbled," She said we would meet here..."

"Sorry, I don't know where Megumi is.." A short girl with shoulder-length hair with straight bangs and the back of her hair curls. And was a blond with light brown eyes with a white headband.

"Me-e either, sorry, Seiji.." A girl with scarlet hair and pink eyes. Her hair styles were in low twin tails secured with yellow flower-shaped hair tie.

I looked at them.. Megumi..

"Ohhh! I know where she is!" I shouted loudly and covered my mouth quickly," Oops.."

"Hey its Tsubomi!" Kirsti smiled happily.

"Oh.. Kirsti right?" The scarlet haired one smiled, must be Tsubomi, Kirsti nodded," I never thought we would meet this quickly."

"I know right?" Kirsti shaked her hand.

"Where is Megumi?" The one named Seiji asked.

"She said she would be at the food court." I pointed to it.

"Of course! why didn't I think of that?" Seiji sighed and slapped his head," Thanks!"

He waved bye and I stared at Kirsti.

"When find you meet her?" I asked.

"Oh when was it... Oh! It was when you were with Ace. I had to work at my flower shop and I meet them." Kirtsi explained.

"Who are you them?" I asked," You are so cute!"

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled," I'm Yayoi."

"I'm Ari and this is Kirtsi. What's the best item here?" I asked looking around.

"HeartLinker Jewelry Maker." Yayoi said carrying a machine," It makes Precure jewelry. But it costs a lot. So people but the jewelrry instead."

"Can I have Cure Link's and Cure Valentine's?" I asked.

"Here you go." Tsubomi smield and gave it to me.

"Thanks! Heres the money!" I smiled giving them it.

We both ran to the starting line and waited.

"Welcome everyone!" A blue haired girl with long straight hair and blue eyes announced," I'm Karen, your host! The first part of the contest is the quiz. The players with under 8 points is out! Total questions: 48!"

"So you better know your Cures!" A girl with blue zip-zap hair and blue eyes," I'm Erika!"

"Question 1: The Cure with the Power of Lightning!" Karen read off.

The girls next to us beeped first.

"Cure Peace! Her attack is Peace Thunder!" They shouted.

"Correct!" Erika shouted happily.

After a while of answering question we got 21 points and 5 groups got eliminate.

"Now test 3, Group names. total here 11 questions." Karen loked at her cards.

"Which is the Group of Cures of roses and butterflies!?" Erika shouted.

"Yes! 5 Gogo!" I beeped to answer.

"Correct!" Erika shouted.

"You need to stop shouting." Karen sighed," You have a mircophone."

"Oh right." Kirsti laughed.

After that game we scored two points leaving lots of poeple failiong. In total now is 9 groups leave.

"Now we will be-" Karen was cut off by a thundering noise.

"What wasa that?" I asked Kirsti.

Before she could answer a big black orb came down. And a figure came out.

"I'm Black Sky. Precure show yourself!" It shouted.

"Another creation! Its like Black Hole and Fusion!" Someone shouted.

"Yes..." It smiled creepily.

It raised its hands and creatures fell from the skies.

"Precure we need you!" Everybody shouted.

I grabbed Kirsti hand and we run to find a place to transform. We then saw a bright light.

(Note: I won't say the name and transformation, just transformation!"

'Dual Aurora Wave!" Nagisa and Honoka shouted.

"Luminous Shining Stream!" Hikari shouted.

"Dual Spiritual Power!" Two other girls shouted.

"Precure Metamorphose!" Five girls including Karen shouted.

"Sky Rose Translate!" A girl with purple hair shouted.

"Precure! Beat up!" Four girls shouted.

"Precure Open my Heart!" Tsubomi and Erika with two other girls shouted.

"Let's Play! Precure Modulation!" Four girls shouted.

"Precure Smile Charge!" Five girls shouted.

"Precure Love Link!" Four girls shouted.

"Precure Dress Up!" Aguri shouted.

"Changing! Precure Spinning Mirror Change!" Four girls shouted. (Just pretend everyone is there, just.)

"All the main cures..." I muttered looking around.

"Ari watch out!" Kirsti shouted pointing at a rock.

I looekd up and saw it hurling, I couldn't move. I was to shock and my eyes widen. Then someone push me out of the way.

"Cure Lovely!" Kirsti shouted.

"Lovely.. Megumi.." I stared at her face.

"Oops. She found out.." Lovely sighed and smile," Cure Link and Valentine, transform!"

She dropped me and I smiled

"Link my Heart!" I shouted with Kirsti.

"The master of swords and saving, Cure Link!" I shouted.

"The holiday of love, Cure Valentine!" Kirsti shouted.

"Linking hearts one by one, to see the shining smiles of happiness, HeartLink Precure!" We both shouted.

"Cool!" Cure Black shouted," But now is not the time! Let's go!"

Everybody when after the monster then was gone.

"Where are they?" I asked looking confused.

"Not the time, Link!" Valentine yelped as the monster touch her and was gone.

"Kirsti!" I shouted afraid.

And then it hit me sending me to.. Space?

"Ahhhh!" I shouetd.

I couldn't move very well the gravity of space pull be sideways, upside down, and other direction.

"This is hard to move!" Dream yelped behind me.

"This is easy." Heart said.

"That's because you went to space before." Black grumbled.

"That's is why he sent us here." I muttered and every pink cure looked at me," Because we can barely move, so we can't attack."

"We better learn quickly!" White pointed to a black spot on Earth," It is spreading rapidly!"

"Who knew you were Precure.." Valentine muttered.

"Yeah, it took a while to find out you guys too.." Lovely frowned.

Everyone was in all directions.

"I think I'm going to be sick.." Blossom groaned looking down.

"Man... We can't shout to Earth because the sound would be travel somewhere else..." I groaned.

"What do we do?" Rhythm asked.

"This is cowardly.." Valentine scolded," Black Sky! Fight us face to face! Stop being cowardly!"

"This is not funny anymore!" I yelped as we continued to flip in space.

"What do we do?" Princess asked.

"Wait!" Black shouted," There is one cure, who is very powerful, but she was down there a few minutes ago."

"Is it me?" A voice asked.

As I turned around a girl with rainbow hair and clothes was jumping on the rocks.

"Sorry guys!" She shouted as she jumped closer.

"Crystal!" White shouted," why aren't you in Cure Form?"

"My Cure Form is weaker in a different spot, if we are underwater, I have to take another cure form, my usually one is on Earth, but this is Space.." Crystal muttered.

"Where do you get your powers?" I asked.

"From a Space Cure, but there aren't many in this world.." Crystal sighed unhappily," The villain is in space too..."

"Who is the Space Cure?" Valentine asked.

"Cure Star, Comet, and Space." Crystal looked around," I still have powers in my normal form, but not as powerful enough."

"Do they live in space?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know when people see like saucers or something like that?" She asked and we all nodded," Its them."

"Why so little now?" I asked worried.

"Black Sky trapped them all." Crystal said with an angry face.

"Where can we find the remaining?" Fortune asked.

"The depth of Black Hole." Crystal said with a serious face," And by that I mean the space one."

The pink cures shoulders went down in relief, they didn't had to go into the depths of an old enemy.


End file.
